


Lovable Obligation: Outtakes

by dazzledbyrobward88



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledbyrobward88/pseuds/dazzledbyrobward88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes and other character's POV's from Lovable Obligation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovable Obligation: Outtakes

_ **Jasper's Point of view** _

Today was the best day of my life. I was to return home in a matter of a few hours. I could not seem to remove the wide smile that was plastered across my face as I rode my horse around the battalion. We were all returning home today. Our drill was over and we were prepared for any attack that would break around us.

I was assigned in Galveston, and since I was a major, I was in charge of a whole battalion on my own. I was twenty years of age, but due to my undivided and devoted loyalty, and my raving ambition, I was jumping through the ranks, and how now I became a well-respected major.

"On your way to your beloved lady, Major?" Peter, one of my most loyal and trusted officers, asked with a grin plastered on his face. He knew of my intentions regarding Bella and he was happy for me.

"Not before a few more hours, Peter. I assume you are as inflamed as I am to see your own lady," I smirked, winking at him. He grinned widely, nodding vehemently.

"I sure am, heaven knows how I have missed my Charlotte and young Peter."

I smiled, remembering my visit to Peter and Charlotte after their wedding. It was exactly nine months after the wedding when I took Bella for the visit. I remember watching Bella with little Peter, her face breaking into beaming smiles as she held him to her chest and cooed at him. I felt such joy then, imagining what it would be like to have Bella carry our own child.

_It was a dream that will come true._

I was pulled to the present by Peter punching me in the shoulder. I glared at him whereas he just smirked at me.

"Thinking of your lady?" he asked, rising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have a lovely woman to surprise with my arrival." I concluded.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Five hours later, I was standing in front of Bella's house. I got off my horse, tied it to the wooden column in front of the porch, and took the stairs to the front door. I stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath; I knocked feeling a huge smile plastering on my face.

_My smile soon fell when the spawn of the devil himself opened the door._

"You!" she hissed. I glared at her, doing my hardest not to push her aside while getting into the house.

"Renee," I spat her name, frowning when a smirk appeared on her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be at war or something?" she asked, stupidly.

"There is no war brewing at the time-being ,Renee." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at her idiocy. We were training, yes, but there was no war in action at the time being.

_What an ill-conceived woman._

"Alright then, why are you here?" she asked.

"I came back from the drill, and I wanted to see Bella." I said. She let out a loud vicious laugh as she stepped aside to let me in. I threw a glare in her direction as I walked into the house.

_That woman was testing my patience._

"Are you here to see Bella, Jasper?" she asked, her eyes gleaming happily.

_This is not good._

"Yes Renee, I believe you are already aware of that fact." I said through gritted teeth. She gave another harsh laugh and then smirked.

"What a shame. You will not be able to see her Jasper." She taunted.

 _I must never hit a woman. I must never hit a woman._ I chanted to myself.

"Why is that, Renee?" I gritted my teeth.

"For one reason, today is her _wedding_ day, and she is preparing herself." She smirked. I felt all the air whooshing out of my body as I stared at her in shock. Surely she was joking.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding choked and hoarse.

"Bella is getting married today. So; it would be splendid if you turned around and never showed us your face again."

_She is lying, surely she is. There is no way in hell Bella is marrying today. She could not marry anyone but me._

"You are lying. I do not believe you." I snarled, feeling the final threads of tolerance segmenting.

"If you do not believe me, you can ask Charles. He is in his office." She smirked, walking away and out of the house. I ran to Charles' office, storming inside without knocking. I saw him rais his head from his hands, and look at me with sad eyes. He sighed when he saw me standing in front of him, ushering me to have a seat; I however decided to remain standing.

"Is it true?" I asked, my voice deathly calm. He swallowed thickly, running his hands over his face.

"Have a seat, Jasper." He said, his voice hollow. Empty.

"I will not have a seat. Is. It. True. Charles?" I snarled, balling my hands into tight fists. I could feel my face heating up in anger; my breathing coming out in rushing pants, I could feel sweat forming on my brows.

"Yes," he whispered. I stood frozen, staring at him in shock.

_He cannot be serious. They must be playing some sick joke on me._

"We are not playing any jokes on you, Jasper," he sighed. Apparently I spoke my thoughts aloud. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. I never cry, ever. However, knowing that _my_ Bella, the _love_ of my life and the woman I planned to share the rest of my life with was marrying another man struck me to my very core.

"Have a seat Jasper, and I shall tell you everything." Charles said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes; _he h_ he had a contemplative look on his face.

"It all started with Renee," he said and I almost snorted. Of course, it _had_ all started with Renee. Every dreadful, preposterous matter always started with Renee.

Charlie went on, telling me all about the demands Renee asked of him; the things she wanted to possess, and the money she always asked for. Charles Swan was not an overly rich man, but he came from good money; enough to give him and his family a vapid glimpse to the glamorous life of the rich.

He told me about the debts, the creditors knocking on his door, and the insolvency he was facing. His financial life was falling apart around him, and it was all because of Renee.

"That does not give you the right to _sell_ her in such a degrading way. If it was indeed about the money, why should she marry someone else? I'm rich, and I have asked for your blessing to marry her; that way your financial problems would be solved, and there would be no need for you to force her into such an atrocity." I snarled, barely containing my raging anger. Charles sighed, roughly running his fingers through his hair and looking at me with guilt-ridden eyes.

"I have tried convincing Renee of that fact; however, she thinks it would be better for Bella to marry Edward, seeing as his family has more money than God." He said bitterly

"Have you gone insane? Why do you always give Renee full empowerment to proceed independently with every matter? This is your fault Charles, _entirely your damn fault_." I shouted, the glass around the window edges rattling with the force of my roaring.

"There is nothing I can do, Jasper. Please believe me when I say that you are _not_ alone blaming me for this. I despise myself for such an act, but I have no other choice." His voice broke; and if I were not on the verge of exploding, I would have pitied him.

_However, I was not granting him my sympathy._

"Alright, you say it is about the money and I say I have _a lot._ I will marry Bella, and I will pay your debts. Damn Renee for whatever she might say or do." I reasoned. He shook his head, eyes brimming with tears.

"You do not understand Jasper; she will take Bella away if she does not marry Edward Cullen." He choked.

_Deafening silence filled the room._

_Take her away? What does that mean?_

"What are you talking about Charles?" I asked, conjecturing what he was about to say.

_However, even though I was prepared, his next words shattered my world._

"She threatened to take Bella away, just like she did that one time years ago."

I vividly remember that day.

_Ten years ago…_

_It was during the fall; Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and I would go out and play in the gardens around our houses. That day, we were playing on the Swan's grounds. Our favorite game was Hide and Seek. Perhaps it was my favorite game, seeing as it gave me the opportunity to chase after Bella and catch her as she attempted to escape me._

_I remember what happened as if it were yesterday._

_"Isabella, come here girl!" Renee yelled, her voice chasing away the birds and small animals in the forest. Bella hated being called by her full given name; however, she knew that since it was Renee who called her by her full name, there was nothing she could do about the matter. We all ran towards the house, finding the front door open, and four big bags on the floor. We went inside, heading straight to the sitting room. Renee was towering over Charlie, her face filled with rage and hate; while Charlie was crouched in the chair by the fireplace, his shoulders hunched, and his head in between his hands._

_Immediately, Bella went to Charles' side, and crouched in front of him. He looked up, his eyes haunted and sad as he stared at her._

_"Daddy, what's the matter?" she asked, her angelic voice floating like an angel's lullaby._

_"We are leaving Isabella, say goodbye to your father and brother," Renee's venomous voice cut through the air._

_"Renee, please, do not do this," Charlie begged._

_"I have made up my mind, Charles. When you straighten your life out; you know where to find me," She snarled, snatching Bella's hand, and storming out of the house. Bella did not even have the time to say goodbye, as she was dragged out by Renee, with tears streaming down her little cheeks._

_Three months had passed before they returned._

_And it was the time when Bella truly hated her mother._

I shook my head, desperately emptying it from the heart-breaking memory. I was aware of Charles' eyes staring at me, but all I was thinking of was Bella. Renee could take her away once more, probably for good this time, and it killed me to have such a thought.

_God help me, I do not know what to do._

_There is nothing you could do, Jasper, she is marrying today, my_ inner voice wailed. I looked at Charles, my eyes once more filling with tears.

"So that's it then, she's marrying Cullen today." I whimpered, resigned.

"I'm very sorry, Jasper," he whimpered back.

"Save it, Charles, I do not want to hear your apologies," I said weakly, feeling my bodily strength escaping me. I turned around and ran out of the house; I quickly got on my horse, riding away from the house as fast as I possibly could. I saw Renee smirking at me as I passed her, and I did my best not to pull my pistol out of its holster and fire a bullet right in between her eyes.

I rode to my house, longing for the caring and assuring touch of my parents; although I was certain that nothing could help me at this point.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I opened the front door, calling out my return. Seconds later, our old butler Benjamin, met me.

"Master Jasper, it's a pleasure. When did you return?" he asked, hugging me. Even though he would put the word _'master'_ before my name, he was like a second father to me.

"I just returned. Where are mother and father?" I asked. He looked at me with sad eyes before he spoke.

"They… they went to Miss Bella's wedding, Jasper."

_What? I cannot believe what I am hearing._

"They what? Is the universe conspiring against me? First, Renee and Charles inform me of Bella's marriage; and now I'm told that my parents are attending it?" I whined, my voice sounding of a wounded animal. Benjamin gave me a sad look and squeezed my shoulder.

"Do not for one second think that they are happy with it; but they promised Miss Bella to attend her wedding and they had to keep their promise." He reasoned.

"They promised to attend her wedding when she was the bride and I was the groom, not for her to be the bride of another groom," I snarled, feeling betrayed by my own parents. I was feeling pain, hatred, anger, and above all betrayal. It was one thing that Bella was marrying another man, but for my parents to attend her wedding was the darkest form of betrayal.

"Where is Rose?" I asked, already knowing his answer.

"With Miss Bella," he whispered, his voice sad.

"Of course," I nodded numbly; of course Rose would be with Bella, preparing the bride of her brother for another man. I clenched my fists tightly, storming up the staircase and into my bedchamber. I slammed the door behind me, pacing the room back and forth.

_It all happened so quickly…_

Angrily, I started throwing things at the wall; books, candlesticks, and pictures. I toppled over my mattress, throwing pillows and wooden bastings to the floor. Grabbing a crystal bottle, I smashed it into the wall along the glasses attached to its service. Roaring in anger, I slammed my fist against the wall a few times before my strength evaded me and I slid down the wall.

_That was when I collapsed._

Heart-wrenching sobs escaped me as I clutched at my hair. She was truly getting married today, probably said her vows to Cullen already, and there was nothing I could do.

After what felt like hours spent in self-pity, I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a bath, shaved my growing beard, and dressed in my formal suit, which was specified for social gatherings. I stared at my angered and anguished reflection in the mirror; my eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles surrounding them. My face was gaunt and pale; the joyful smile that took residence on my face a few hours earlier was replaced with a prominent frown.

_I looked to be fifty years of age._

_I felt as if I were fifty years of age._

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and took a long look at myself.

_My resolve was made._

_I was going to her wedding._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was nightfall when I arrived at the Cullen's mansion. There were lights everywhere; laughs, smiles, and music surrounded the atmosphere. Although, to everyone else it was joyful and auspicious, to me it was suffocating and stifling. As I walked my way inside the mansion, I was met with nods and looks from the guests. The men would nod and sometimes shake my hand, while the women looked at me with lustful and carnal hunger. I nearly rolled my eyes at their inconspicuousness; some were even standing beside their husbands for God's sake.

I walked my way into the wide and spacious corridor, holding my hat in my hand, my other arm behind my back; my wrist pressed at the small of it. As I kept walking, searching with my eyes for _Isabella's_ form, I spotted my parents and my sister. I quickened my pace, nearly tumbling _over ov_ people on my way. My parents did not see me as their backs were turned to me, but Rosalie did. Her blue eyes widened in what looked to be horror as I stepped closer. I could see mother speaking to her, but Rosalie paid her no attention. I stood behind my parents, my eyes penetrating Rosalie's as I spoke.

"Hello Mother, Father." I saw my parents stiffen as they heard my voice. Slowly, they turned around, Mother's eyes instantly filled with tears as my father's filled with sadness.

"Jasper dear, w-when did you come home?" Mother asked, her voice shaking. I gave her a hard glare, which made her flinch.

"A few hours ago. I see you are enjoying your time here," I hissed, my voice like a snake's hiss. Father glared at me, his expression angered.

"You will not speak to your mother in such a manner, boy. You may be an army major, but you are still her boy; so behave yourself," Father snarled. For a second, I felt guilt for being harsh with Mother; however, the situation overtook me.

"Well dear Father, I would have never spoken to Mother in such a way if she had not attended the wedding of the woman I love; so you will have to forgive me for not having sympathy toward her, or any of you." I growled, attempting my hardest to contain my raging anger. Father's expression softened ever so slightly,

"Jasper, I understand you feel betrayed…" he started, but I cut him off.

"It is the understatement of the century, Father. I expected it from anyone else, but from you, Mother and Rosalie, that was a stab in my back." My anger was growing by the second, and I found it extremely difficult to obtain it.

"Jasper…" I raised my hand to stop her.

"Don't Mother. Just don't." I sighed, my voice hollow, empty. I took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I am going to find Bella; tonight will either be my most joyful day, or it will be my doom," I said. They glanced at each other, their eyes filled with concern and confusion.

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Rose asked, her eyes wide as a deer's.

"Bella is either going to elope with me tonight, or she will stab me in the heart with a poisonous dagger," I concluded, turning round and leaving their stunned and spelled faces gaping after me.

It took me about ten more minutes before I spotted her.

_My heart stopped as my eyes were laid on her._

She was _beautiful._ Her beauty was an ethereal one, not from this world. Her pale skin illuminated in the white light; a few rays of light shaped an angel's wings on her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed _b_ y a delectable red, and her eyes were shiny and wide.

_She was dancing._

With him.

He was holding her in his arms, swaying her to the music, and crashing her body to his.

_I wanted to kill him…_

I saw Rosalie running toward them, her face was pale and her eyes were wide as she panted while Bella was trying to sooth her. I took a deep breath, and marched toward them. I could see Bella's face as it turned paler than it already was. Her cheeks lost their pink aura and her eyes widened in alarm as she held Rosalie's shoulders. I balled my fists in anger as I watched _Cullen_ get closer to Bella and wrap his arm around her waist. I was glad I did not bring my pistol with me; otherwise, he would have been a dead man.

I stood in front of them, Bella's eyes were pouring into mine. My eyes went back and forth across her face, drinking in every curve, every delectable inch of her. Her eyes were wide as they stared at me; many emotions were floating from her hypnotizing chocolaty orbs.

_That was when I made up my mind._

_Tonight, either we were running away together, or it would be the last time we saw each other._

"Isabella," her name rolled off my tongue in an unintended bitter tone.

"Jasper," her voice came out in a strangled whisper that sent a pang to my heart. It was obvious she was afraid and worried of what I might do.

"Long time no see, Isabella." Without meaning to, my voice was harsh and gritty. My teeth were clenched so tightly that I felt my jaw hurt. I saw her swallow hard before she spoke.

"How have you been, Jasper?" she asked, her voice shaky and small. I felt an angry fire blazing inside of me. Was that all she could ask? Letting out a dark laugh, I answered.

"I certainly have been better," I hissed, my voice dripping with venom. She stared at me with shock and hurt, obviously not used to my harsh attitude.

_I am on right grounds though._

_That does not mean for you to be an insensitive bastard to her._ My inner voice chastised.

Our staring competition was cut off by a man's voice.

"I am Edward Cullen, Bella's _husband._ And you are…?" I flinched at hearing him mention the word _'husband'_ , however I quickly recovered, turning to him and taking a firm grip of his outstretched hand to shake.

"Major Jasper Hale Whitlock," my answer was clipped and cold. His eyes were scrutinizing me, while his grip firmed around mine.

"He is my twin brother, and Bella's best friend." Rosalie quipped. I shot her a venomous glare, wanting so badly to smack her face for what she said. I saw her giving me a sad look as I replied, "Yes, _only_ her best friend." Rosalie turned to Edward and asked him if he could dance with her. Although, I flinched when she said the word _'groom'_ , for the first time since I returned I was grateful to have her in the wedding. It would give me the opportune moment to speak with Bella.

"I would be honored. Will you be alright, Love?" his word of endearment cut through me like shards of glass. My breathing hitched heavily as I listened to him call her _'Love'_.

_That was my word of endearment, and that too, he took away._

"Yes, Edward, I will be all right. I have not seen Jasper in a long time. You go ahead and dance with Rose." Her smile was weak as she tried reassuring him. He regarded her for a moment, and then he turned to me, giving a glare. I returned it with a more vicious one. He reluctantly let go of Bella's arm and walked away with Rosalie for their next dance.

The moment they disappeared from my sight, I took a firm grip of Bella's arm and dragged her behind me to the veranda. I opened the patio doors and descended the stairs, walking us through the back yard and into the darkened trees. I let go of her arm, and started pacing back and forth. I was torn, angry, pained, and above all; afraid.

I was afraid she would not agree to my plan; that she would settle for the life Renee had planned for her. I was petrified tonight would be the end of us.

I felt her hand touch my shoulder, and I do not know what came over me but I shrugged her off roughly.

"Do not touch me." I hissed, jumping back to prevent contact. I was furious, and I wanted to hurt her just as badly as she hurt me. Her face fell, eyes welled up with tears and the hurtful look she gave me squeezed at my heart painfully; however, I quickly recovered.

"Jasper, please," she begged, her eyes filled with tears. My glare hardened as I sneered at her.

"Jasper, please? Please what, Bella? What do you have to say to defend yourself?" I snarled, feeling my breath whooshing out of me at a vast speed.

"I could not do anything to prevent it, Jasper. It was either I marry him, or Father gets scandalized." Her voice was chocked with emotion.

"I spoke to Charles, it was his fault. Why do you always have to pay for the mistakes of others? Does it excite you to play the _martyr_? Had you even thought of us when deciding on this?" I growled.

"Of course I thought about us; about you. But I had no other choice. I could not do this to my father, and my brother. They both need money, if not for Emmett, then for Father. All he has left is the ranch, and that too would be lost soon. I will be damned if I let Father have less than he is used to. I am not doing it for Renee, if that is what you are asking. She means nothing to me, merely the woman who gave birth to me. But father and Emmett, they mean the world to me Jasper, and you know that." She sobbed and I stared at her as her tears fell from her eyes and down to her pale cheeks. I could not stand watching her weep, so I did the only thing I could at the moment.

_I hugged her._

Crushing her to my chest, I rocked us back and forth. Her silent sobs tore at my heart and I cursed myself for causing her more pain than she already was going through. It was not her fault that Renee was a money hungry harlot, who cared of nothing and no one but herself. And it was not her fault that Charles was good to the point of idiocy to have himself in such a situation.

Pulling away after her sobs stopped, I stared into her wet eyes. My hands were cradling her face as I studied it.

_That was when I had set my resolve._

"Run away with me," I whispered, my eyes pouring into the deep ends of her chocolaty orbs. She stared at me dumbfounded, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Wh—what?" she squeaked. I smiled salaciously at her.

"Run away with me, Bella. We could go to Texas, or even leave the country. I do not care; I only want you to be with me. Please Bella." I begged, my voice low and demanding.

"Jasper, we could not. I am already married to Edward. In addition, I cannot scandalize my father's name in such a way. And what about your deployment? The army has always been your dream. You cannot abandon it so easily." I choose to ignore the part when she said she was already married to _him._ I did not care; we could run away, leave the country and get married elsewhere. I would live in sin with her if that was what her heart desired. And the army did not matter, as long as she was with me; nothing else mattered.

"I do not care. I only want you, Bella. I want to marry you and have children with you. I want us to have a perfect happy family life together. I always have. Just come with me."

She closed her eyes, seeming to contemplate my words. A few seconds later, she reopened them again. I stared at her with all the passion that was within me when…

_It's now or never…_

I crashed my lips to hers, molding our lips together. She stood frozen for a moment, probably from shock, until slowly she responded. This kiss was not like my other sweet and gentle kisses for her; it was harsh, aggressive, and dominating. I was letting out all my feelings in that kiss; my anger, my hatred, my pain, and my frustration. Pulling her head to me, I pushed our faces together; kissing her with more vigor than I ever had. My hands took their place on her shoulders, slowly going down until they reached her upper torso.

She froze, pulling away from me. I smiled, thinking of the way her cheeks would flush from the kiss and from my bold move. Her eyes were wide and shiny; as were mine, I am sure. My face actually started to hurt from the big grin I was sporting.

"Jasper, what have you done? Are you mad?" she whisper – yelled. I frowned, my ecstasy slowly fading.

"I wanted to show you how much you wanted me." I whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I do not need proof of my wanting you, Jasper. I am married now; I have said my vows to Edward and him I. We cannot be together, Jasper. Please stop what you are doing."

I stared at her, unblinking. "You kissed me back." I said, his voice firm. I was grasping at straws now, I could feel it.

"It was a mistake. I was not thinking clearly. It should have never happened," She whispered.

_Oh my god! She was choosing him. She was choosing the life forced upon her._

_She did not choose me._

_That was when I decided my fate,_

I adjusted my cloths, running my fingers through my hair to tame it. Grabbing my hat, which fell when we were kissing, I looked at her, eyes blank and face expressionless.

"Yes. I believe you are right. It was a mistake. I was not supposed to kiss you in such a way. It was my fault." I took a deep breath, turning around to face her. Major Jasper Whitlock's character took over me as I spoke the words that would always kill me.

"This _will_ be the last time you ever see my face again, Isabella." I concluded, my voice grave. Sparing her a final glance, I turned around and _left_.

My heart was breaking. I could hear it smash into little pieces as I went back the way we came from. I spotted Emmett and Rosalie, whom attempted to speak to me, but I ignored them. Turning back to the party, I saw my parents standing with _him_ and two other people; a man and a woman. I walked toward them, knowing the effect my news would have on my mother.

"Mother, Father," I said. They all looked at me. Mother a small smile, which soon faded; and Father a contemplative frown.

"Jasper, Dear, say hello to Edward's parents. Carlisle and Esme." Mother said.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." I said politely, nodding. I did not dare look at Edward; otherwise, I would have beaten him.

"I must leave now, father. My deployment is still in action," I said. He frowned.

"Haven't you finished your drill, Jasper?" Mother asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but I volunteered to be recruited. I am to move to Galveston, Texas."

Father took a deep breath, and Mother gasped.

"Darling, why? You were finished." She whimpered. I was aware of the Cullen's eyes on us, but I paid them no mind.

"I was not going alone, but since it is all over now, there is no need for me to stay here. Besides, the war might break out soon, and my Galveston position is fundamental," I concluded.

"When will you be leaving?" Father asked, his eyes conveying his knowledge of my answer.

"Now." I finalized. I leaned forward, kissing Mother's cheek.

"Goodbye, Mother. I will always love you," I whispered. She let out a sob, "My dear boy. I am sorry," she whispered. Pulling back, I gave her a weak smile. "Do not mind me," I said while turning to father, I shook his hand, but he pulled me to a tight hug.

"Be careful, Son. We want you back home safe." he begged, his voice breaking. I nodded.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, it was a pleasure meeting you." I bowed, kissing Mrs. Cullen's hand. Mr. Cullen nodded. I quickly turned around and marched out of the house.

On my hasty way to the front gate, I bumped into someone making them fall to the ground. Hearing a squeal, I looked down to see a beautiful woman sprawled on the ground.

"My God, forgive me, Miss. I apologize," I hurried, taking a hold of her hand and standing her up. I looked at her face and found myself staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen. I stood her up, her small frame barely meeting my upper chest.

"No worries kind Sir, it was my fault to run like a maniacal cat." She giggled, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. I found myself giving a small smile.

"Still, I should have been looking at where I was walking. I once again apologize."

"No matter. May I ask who are you? I have not seen you before, if I am not being rude."

"I am Major Jasper Whitlock, and you are? If you do not mind my asking,"

_Why am I asking of her name?_

"Oh, silly me. I am Alice Cullen, the groom's sister. And you must be Rosalie's brother." I froze when she said those words, my body going frigid. She noticed and took a step back.

"Yes I am. I am also an old friend of Isabella," I concluded, my voice hard.

"Bella, she is such a sweet little flower. I already consider her my sister." She smiled, her friendly demeanor set me at ease.

_At least Bella will not have a witch of a sister-in-law._

"Good. I apologize Ma'am, but I must leave now." I bowed, walking around her but she followed me.

"Where are you off to, Major?" she asked with a smile.

"To my battalion. I am headed to Texas," I said, my voice a little rough.

"Hmm, when will you be coming back?" she asked, walking beside me.

"I won't be back." It came out as a growl. She frowned, halting in her steps. Being the perfectly raised gentleman that I am, I too halted my steps.

"How come?" she asked.

"I have no one to stay behind for. I apologize, Miss Alice, but I really must leave now."

_Or I would lose my wits and kill your brother._

I took a hold of her hand, raising it up to my lips, "It was a pleasure to have met you, Miss Cullen." I kissed her knuckles, bowed once more and turned around to walk out of this hell.

_And into an eternal life of military service…_


End file.
